Disparate cloud computing platforms offered by different cloud service providers have different configuration formats because the cloud computing platforms' respective management platforms are at least partially incompatible. Thus, conventional methods and apparatus for implementing a combination of computing resources across different cloud computing platforms offered by different cloud service providers require a cloud user to manually configure implementation of each computing resource on each separate cloud computing platform. Thus, selecting computing resources across the different cloud computing platforms, configuring the computing resources across the different cloud computing platforms, and managing configurations across the different cloud computing platforms is complex and time-consuming.